1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to modeling, and more particularly, to a modeling method, medium, and system including modeling of an object or a modeled object, expressed in a 2 dimensional (2D) image, as a 3 dimensional (3D) object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modeling techniques that generate a 3 dimensional (3D) model from a 2 dimensional (2D) image, such as a digital photograph, have recently come into the spotlight. As will be explained, modeling discussed herein may ensure quicker modeling operations compared to conventional modeling techniques, where most modeling depends on the manual work of a skilled designer.
Accordingly, as will be explained herein, and as observed by the inventors of the present invention, the inventors have found that a method of accurately generating a realistic 3D model of an object expressed in a 2 dimensional image is desirable. In detail, as a method of generating a realistic 3D model, a method of generating a 3D model having information from various visual points using a plurality of 2D images each having information from one visual point of an object is desired. Further, the inventors found that, as a method of generating an accurate 3D model, a method of accurately specifying an object in a 2D image is also desired. One or more embodiments of the present invention may, thus, accomplish such goals.